El fuego de un corazón honrado
by mrcdb
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Sam Gordon llega a la WWE ¿conseguira hacerse un hueco entre los grandes? Protagonista OC.


Respiraba profundamente tratando de calmar mis nervios, no había estado igual de nervioso en mi vida, estaba a punto de cumplir mi sueño, pero como estaba aquí era otra cosa.

* * *

Mi historia comienza cuando era un niño de 12 años, no tenía ninguna preocupación, desde los 10 años era un fan de la WWE, en ese año un tal Stone Cold Stevie Austin, pateaba el culo de Shawn Michals ayudado por Mike Tyson, en aquella época surgirían, The Rock, Mankind, The New Age Outlaws, en aquella época de Wrestling políticamente incorrecto, una época que disfrute con placer.

A los 12 años, me apunte a una escuela de Wrestling, cercana, al pueblo de Florida donde yo vivía, en aquella época de mi vida solo me preocupaba, sacar buenas notas, para poder seguir entrenando Wrestling, la única condición impuesta por mis padres para practicar Wrestling, y ayudar a cuidar a mi hermana de pocos meses

Por la mañana iba al instituto donde me divertía con mis amigos, a veces hablando sobre Wrestling, otras sobre NBA, etc, por las tardes iba a entrenar a la escuela de Wrestling, donde avanzaba muy rápido, ya que solo quería aprender cuanto más mejor, luego por la noche, solía cenar ver la tele un rato y luego irme a la cama donde soñaba con subirme a una esquina de un cuadrilátero de la WWE mientras alzaba el título de la WWE ante un pabellón.

Pero todos tenemos que madurar alguna vez, en mi caso la madurez me vino de golpe, se me forzó a madurar muy rápido, faltaban dos día para mi cumpleaños número 14, era viernes y mis padres habían salido a comprar algo, no podía evitar imaginarme que irían a por mí regalo, y deseaba que fuesen entradas para RAW, que se celebrarían el lunes en Jacksonville, Florida, muy cerca de nuestro pueblo, yo mientras me había quedado en casa, mientras cuidaba de mi hermana, vigilado muy de cerca, por nuestra cariñosa, aunque estricta tía.

Pasaban las horas y mis padres no llegaban, cosa que me preocupaba, al igual que a mi tía, pero intentábamos no hacerlo notar para evitar que mi hermana se preocupase.

Se oyó una sirena de policía, al rato para y alguien llamó a la puerta, era un agente de policía, mi tía hablaba con el mientras yo distraía a mi hermana, cuando vi a mi tía echarse a llorar, mis sospechas se confirmaron, en ese momento me sentía muy frustrado y no sabía que hacer, mientras veía acercase al policía mí para consolarme, actúe por impulso, me aparté de él y salí corriendo por la calle mientras los agentes me gritaban.

Corrí calle abajo, y llegué a una plaza que había no pude evitarlo y me puse a gritar, las lágrimas recorrían mis ojos, me sentía triste, desolado, solo quería levantarme de la cama y descubrir que esto era una pesadilla, pero no sucedía, me senté con una pared en mi espalda y llore un rato, no quería volver a casa, pero tenía que hacerlo, ahora mi vida cambiaría, viviríamos con mi tía y tendría que trabajar si quería seguir yendo a la escuela de wrestling.

Otro problema, fue mi tía, no quería seguir viviendo en Florida, porque le recordaba mucho a su hermana muerta, así que nos mudamos a New York, yo no protesté nada, echaría de menos a mis amigos y a mis compañeros en la escuela de wrestling, sin embargo, Florida me traía muchos recuerdos de mis padres.

Nos mudamos a New York, donde viviríamos en una casa que tenía mi tía de su época de estudiante, ya que había vivido en New York, por suerte allí conseguí rápidamente un trabajo para los fines de semana, el dinero de ese trabajo iba a ir destinado para la escuela de wrestling y para comprarle caprichos a mi pequeña hermana.

A los 18 años, ya me había adaptado al ritmo frenético de la ciudad, dejé mis estudios, y me centré en trabajar y en el wrestling, cosas que gracias a un jefe muy comprensible (y fan de la WWE) pude hacer.

Quizás fue la casualidad, quizás fue Dios que me debía una tras hacerme una putada, quizás fuese el destino, o simplemente fuese todo mi trabajo en el wrestling, pero a los pocos meses, de cumplir 18 años y dejar el instituto, recibí una llamada de la WWE ofreciéndome la posibilidad de participar en un tyrout, según lo que decía la carta, había sido recomendado por varias personas cercanas a la WWE que me habían visto entrenando en New York.

No me lo podía creer y fui corriendo a hablar con mi tía, que me dio su plena confianza.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, lo conseguirás, porque eres fuerte y maduro y sabes que no tienes que hacer estupideces, además cuanto más dinero ganes, más cosas le podrás comprar a tu hermana.- Me dijo mi tía para motivarme.

-Yo no quiero que lo hagas- dijo mi hermanita Jessica de 6 años, provocando que me sorprendiese.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunté a mi hermana, que estaba sentada en la mesa desayunando.

-He visto la WWE, esos chicos pegan muy fuerte y hace mucho daño a los otros y yo no quiero que te hagan daño- me dijo mi hermana mirando su leche con cereales.

-Tranquila Jess, tu hermano es un chico muy fuerte, a mí no me harán daño- le aseguré a mi hermana que levantó la cabeza para mirarme- además, no se atreverán a hacerme daño cuando les diga que si me hacen daño mi hermana se encargara de ellos- terminé de hablar guiñándole un ojo a mi hermana que se rió y empezó a levantar los brazos haciéndosela fuerte.

-Pero ahora Jessica tiene que ir al colegio ahora mismo- dijo mi tía, provocando que Jessica pusiese un puchero, mi hermana se vistió y yo la acompañé a clase, tras despedirme de ella con un beso, volví a casa, para llamar al número que ponía en la carta, para aceptar la oferta y que me indicasen cuando iba a ser la prueba, la prueba sería en una semana, así que, le pedía una semana libre a mi jefe (que me la dio por el hecho de lo de la prueba)

Me pasé la semana realizando un entrenamiento intensivo, esas pruebas tenían fama de ser muy duras, pero una oportunidad única, a pesar del entrenamiento intensivo, no me fatigue (entrene mucho llaveo y coger fuerza, además de practicar mis movimientos básicos)

Fui a las pruebas que se iban a realizar en Nueva York, para ser exactos en un Madison Square Garden totalmente vacío, fui el primero en llegar y al parecer el único, en un buen rato, me encontré con Jim Ross en el interior del MSG.

-Buenos días, ¿es usted Sam Gordon?- me preguntó con mucho respeto Jim Ross.

-Sí que pasa, ¿no va a venir más gente?- pregunté algo incómodo.

-Sí, lo que sucede es que usted no ha luchado en muchos shows, y necesitamos algunos datos, por eso le citamos antes- tras dar un par de datos sobre mis movimientos y mi estilo de lucha, me llevaron a un vestuario, para que me pudiese cambiar, me cambié rápidamente, lo primero que realice fueron las pruebas físicas que no me costaron nada gracias a mí entrenador, que había hecho las pruebas pero no le habían cogido, entonces me preparó para ellas, los jueces para mis pruebas eran William Regal, Jim Ross, Arn Anderson y Dusty Rhodes

Las siguientes fueron pruebas de micro y actuación, que creo que pasé con buen nivel y el último era las pruebas de combate e improvisación durante el combate. Sin duda, esas eran mis mejores habilidades.

Tras la prueba de acceso, pasó una semana sin tener noticia de la WWE, era lunes por la tarde de la semana anterior, el que iba a ser mi último día libre de mi trabajo.

Estaba muy nervioso, en la cocina mientras preparaba la merienda a mi hermana, estábamos ella y yo solos, mientras mi tía trabajaba, seguramente llegaría en nada

-¿Te pasa algo hermanito?- preguntó Jessica sentada en una silla.

-No, tranquila Jess- dije intentando que mi hermana no se preocupase

Mi móvil empezó a sonar y yo lo cogí sin darle importancia a la llamada.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté al teléfono.

-¿Eres Sam Gordon?- preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, soy yo- respondí

-Soy Paul Levesque, COO de la WWE, la llamada es para informarte de que esta tarde te llegará el contrato de desarrollo de la WWE.

-¿De verdad? Gracias señor- dije realmente impresionado, en ese momento mi tía entraba por la puerta de casa, llegando de trabajar.

-Espero que no desaproveches esta oportunidad- y tras decirme esto colgó.

Deje mi iPhone en la mesa de la cocina, en mi cara había una sonrisa imposible de quitar.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó mi tía, mientras besaba a mi hermana en la coronilla.

-Era Paul Levesque, de la WWE, me enviarán el contrato de desarrollo esta tarde- dije manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Que bien- dijo mi tía, aunque note que no se alegraba mucho.

-¿Qué te pasa tía?- pregunté.

-He estado pensando, y me imagino que tendrás que mudarte a donde estén las instalaciones de entrenamiento de la WWE ¿no?- preguntó mi tía.

-Sí, tendría que mudarme a Kentucky- dije mirando al suelo, y pensando en dejar de ver a mi hermana, eso me entristecía

-Creo que debes cumplir tu sueño, aunque tengas que dejarnos, además mientras estés en desarrollo podrás venir a vernos cuando quieras- me dijo mi tía intentando animarme, y lo consiguió.

Más tarde es día, me llegó un paquete, en el que estaba el contrato de desarrollo de la WWE, tras leer el contrato, lo firmé y lo reenvié ya firmado.

En el contrato me informaba de que, debería estar en 5 días, en las instalaciones de OVW en Louisville, Kentucky, ellos me reubicarían en un hotel o en algún piso de alquiler.

Dos días después, me encontraba en el aeropuerto JFK de New York, estaba con la maleta preparada, en 10 minutos tenía que subirme al avión, así que era momento de despedirme.

Me agaché delante de mi hermana, para hablar cara a cara con ella.

-Te quiero mucho, Jess, y vendré a verte siempre que pueda, y te llamaré todos los días para hablar contigo ¿vale?- le dije a mi hermana, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Prométeme que no te harán daño- me pidió mi hermana.

-Te prometo que no me harán daño y si me lo hacen yo les haré más daño- mi hermanita se rió y me dio un abrazo fuerte.

Me levanté, abracé a mi tía y me metí en el avión, a las pocas horas ya estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto Bowman Field, cogí un taxi que me dejó en las instalaciones de OVW, donde ya me estaban esperando.

Me dieron un piso en donde estuve viviendo solo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Habían pasado 7 largos años, desde mi llegada a OVW, ya llevaba 2 años luchando en la WWE y me había asentado como un luchador del midcarter pero no había conseguido ningún título, aunque yo me veía listo para ganar a cualquiera

* * *

Bueno, comienzo mi historia con un personaje OC, que debuta en la WWE, relatare desde el punto de vista de todo, menos los combates.

En Payback, Ryback, salió campeón de la WWE, AJ, es la campeona de divas, The SHield mantienen sus títulos, Curtis Axel es campeón intercontinental y Dolph Ziggler sigue como Wolrd Heavyweight Cahmpion.

Detallas del luchador.

**Nombre: **Sam Gordon

**Altura:** 1,90 m

**Peso: **100 kg

**Canción de entrada: **Drones (Instrumental) de Rise Against

**Finishers:** T.B.F [The Big Final (Spear)], Superkick (de vez en cuando), Powerbomb (a veces desde la esquina)

**Más información: **

Sam, es un luchador con mezcla de estilos, con fuerza suficiente para realizar movimientos de powerhouse y habilidad y velocidad para hacer movimientos de high flayer (algo como Punk).

En el ring lleva un calzón de color azul oscuro con el dibujo de dos dragones naranjas cruzados entre si (los colores de lo Knicks), botas de color azul oscuro hasta casi las rodillas, rodilleras negra y muñequeras y coderas. Sam tiene el pelo corto y ojos marrones claros.


End file.
